The present invention is directed to photovoltaic systems. More particularly, the invention provides systems and methods for mounting photovoltaic modules. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to the mounting of photovoltaic modules onto concrete rails. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Photovoltaics convert sunlight into electricity, providing a desirable source of clean energy. A conventional photovoltaic (PV) module includes a semiconductor layer divided up into a series of interconnected light-sensitive cells. In order to increase the amount of sun light that is converted into electricity, a photovoltaic module needs to be correctly oriented relative to the sun. For example, the orientation will vary depending upon the location of the PV module (e.g., its latitude and longitude). In another example, a mounting system is utilized to provide the orientation of the PV module.
Hence, it is highly desirable to improve techniques for the mounting of PV modules.